It Doesn't Need A Title
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Yoondong sebal pada senior keren yang membimbing pengenalan area sekolah menengah atasnya, Younghoon menertawai tingkah Yoondong yang dia pikir lucu. Tag : HALO (maaf, summary nya berantakan)
1. Chapter 1 : Pentagon

.

Wake Up Call in Saturday (Hui x E'Dawn)

 _BlueBerry's Random Fic_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Hyojong menyukai hari libur di penghujung pekan, sebagaimana dia menyukai ranjang nyaman di ruang sewanya setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan harian yang melelahkan. Walau tidak berkeinginan menjadi peringkat satu yang dijadikan teladan bagi orang lain, setidaknya Hyojong ingin melakukan kegiatan kuliahnya dengan baik. Hyojong bangun dan mempersiapkan diri dengan terburu, sesekali melewatkan sarapan sekalipun hanya satu lembar roti selai, merutuki pengemudi kendaraan umum yang membuatnya bisa saja terlambat, juga serangkaian kegiatan di Kampus yang membuat harinya menjadi lebih berat –dan sesekali menjadi lebih ringan-.

Penghujung pekan adalah saat dimana hari menjadi jauh lebih ringan, hari dimana Hyojong tidak perlu menemui berbagai hal menyebalkan yang membuat kepalanya berat. Suara derai lembut dari air langit yang membentur jendela ruangannya seperti nyanyian indah yang membuat Hyojong mengurung keinginan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, menggumam betapa indahnya akhir pekan yang menenangkan seperti ini. Hingga deringan ponsel yang kencang memaksa Hyojong untuk mengeluarkan tangan dari balik selimut tebal, mengulurkan tangan ke atas meja di sisi tempat tidurnya dan meraih benda tipis dengan bentuk persegi panjang.

Nama 'Hwitaek' terdengar dari umpatan samar yang dilontarkan Hyojong, menjadi kalimat kedua yang keluar dari bibirnya setelah memuji betapa indah nyanyian hujan di luar. Jemarinya menarik ikon hijau untuk menerima panggilan, mendekatkan ponsel pada telinganya tanpa mengubah posisi tidur yang dia rasa begitu nyaman . . .

"Selamat pagi, Sayang. Apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak, semalam?" Mata Hyojong yang sebelumnya rapat menjadi terbuka, tidak begitu bulat namun begitu lebar untuk mata sipitnya yang masih lengket karena baru kembali dari Pulau Impian

"Hwitaek, kau keracunan?" Sapaan paling 'manis' diberikan oleh Hyojong sebagai pembuka dari _morning call_ mereka, membuat Hwitaek tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri, tentu si Lee tidak mengharap balasan semacam itu dari Kim Kesayangan nya. Fiuh, untung sayang

"Aku hanya sedang ingin mencoba panggilan baru, Hyojong-ah" Balas Hwitaek dengan senyum kesan canggung yang tidak mungkin dilihat oleh Hyojong, Hyojong sendiri tengah mengangguk sok paham dan berhenti saat menyadari bahwa Hwitaek tidak melihat anggukannya

"Oh~" Hanya satu kata diucap dengan memainkan nada yang menjadi balasan Hyojong, menjadi penanda dia tidak begitu peduli dengan ucapan Hwitaek

"Aku sangat mengganggu istirahatmu ya, Hyojong-ah?" Tanya Hwitaek dengan nada pelan, tentu merasa bersalah karena dia sudah mengganggu waktu istirahat Hyojong yang berharga. Walaupun, dirinya memiliki kesibukan yang berbeda dari Hyojong, tapi Hyojong sering menceritakan kesibukan sebagai mahasiswa dan betapa Hyojong menyukai hari libur sebagai waktu istirahat

"Hm" Balasan ringan tanpa arti dari Hyojong yang disimpulkan Hwitaek sebagai 'iya', bibir si Lee membentuk senyum tipis yang menyedihkan kalau dilihat orang lain. Tentu Hyojong bukan diantara orang yang melihat senyuman itu, apalagi mata sipit si Kim kembali merapat

"Kau menanyakan hal yang aneh, Hwitaek. Kau adalah orang yang memiliki kesibukan lebih daripada kesibukanku, jadi seharusnya kau yang terganggu istirahatnya karena menghubungiku" Lanjut Hyojong seraya mengerjap perlahan, mengumpulkan kesadaran selagi mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk

"Bukan masalah, kalau aku yang harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku bisa melakukan banyak hal untukmu" Kata Hwitaek dengan senyuman tampan, membuat Hyojong mendecak sebal. Ingatkan dia untuk menarik telinga Wooseok karena sudah mengajarkan hal tidak jelas pada Hwitaek-nya

"Serius, aku pikir Hongseok memasukkan sesuatu pada makananmu" Rengut Hyojong, tidak biasa mendengar Hwitaek melontarkan gombalan. Walau, bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali Hwitaek berusaha melontarkan kata manis padanya, Hyojong selalu merespon dengan pandangan 'hei-apa-kau-sakit?' dan dibalas tawa canggung Hwitaek

"Hanya melakukan _morning call_ denganmu sudah membuatku merasa lebih baik" Tawa Hwitaek lolos dari bibirnya sewaktu Hyojong berakting seolah dia muntah karena perkataan gombal Hwitaek, satu contoh gombalan dari buku gombal yang sempat dilihatnya dari jajaran buku berbahasa Korea milik Yanan –Hwitaek masih tidak tahu kenapa Yanan memiliki buku itu-

"Tapi, kau tidak memiliki pekerjaan penting hari ini kan? Kalau kau memiliki pekerjaan sekitar satu jam lagi, lebih baik kau menggunakan waktumu untuk beristirahat" Hyojong bukan tipe orang yang cerewet seperti pedagang pasar sebenarnya, tapi ada saat dimana Hyojong menjadi begitu cerewet. Dan, Hwitaek senang bisa menjadi satu diantara alasan kecerewetan Hyojong

"Aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan penting hari ini, jadi aku bisa tidur selama satu hari penuh setelah menyelesaikan panggilan denganmu" Jawab Hwitaek dengan tenang, tangannya melebarkan tirai yang meloloskan sinar hangat matahari pagi pada sisi kamar

"Kau harus menggunakan waktu libur dengan baik, tidurlah lebih banyak dan makanlah makanan sungguhan" Ujar Hyojong selagi mengusap sisi mata, mengomentari dalam hati bahwa hujan di pagi hari libur sungguh membuatnya tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur

"Hamburger dari restoran cepat saji itu makanan sungguhan, bukan properti busa yang diberi cat warna" Bibir Hwitaek melengkung dan melontarkan tawa kecil, sementara Hyojong mendengus sebal

"Jangan terlalu sering memakan makanan seperti itu. Kau harus memakan makanan sungguhan seperti nasi dengan sayuran rebus, sayur pedas, atau daging asam manis. Pokoknya, makanan yang dimasak dengan benar, bukan hanya makanan asal jadi seperti itu" Kaki Hyojong menapak pada lantai dan beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan sederhana, membuka laci atas dan menemukan sekitar belasan cangkir mi instan

"Coba lihat siapa yang mengatakan padaku, untuk mengunyah makanan yang dimasak dengan benar. Aku bertaruh sepuluh ribu won, bahwa kau ingin mengambil cangkir mi instan untuk sarapan pagi ini" Perkataan Hwitaek menghentikan gerakan tangan Hyojong, membuat Hyojong kembali menutup laci atas dengan keras

"Datang ke Seoul, dan ambil sepuluh ribu won dariku karena kau benar" Nada sebal dalam ujar Hyojong membuat Hwitaek melontarkan tawa, perlahan membuat Hyojong lupa dengan rasa sebal dan turut melengkungkan senyum di wajahnya

"Tunggu saja, aku akan datang ke Seoul dan menagih sepuluh ribu won darimu" Balas Hwitaek selagi menyandarkan tubuh pada kepala tempat tidur, mengistirahatkan punggung yang semalaman berjaga dengan tegak karena dia mengerjakan tugas dari cabang perusahaan milik keluarganya. Hari ini memang hari libur dan Hwitaek tidak perlu mengerjakan tugas dengan terburu, tapi Hwitaek ingin menyelesaikan banyak tugas agar bisa beristirahat secara penuh dan segera kembali ke Seoul

"Kau pergi ke Incheon untuk mempelajari bagaimana mendapat banyak uang dari mengurus perusahaan, lalu kau ingin datang ke Seoul untuk menagih sepuluh ribu won padaku? Kau ini pengusaha sejati" Lontar Hyojong yang membuat Hwitaek melontarkan tawa tipis, tawa ringan tanpa beban yang tidak sering didengar oleh rekan kerjanya karena Hwitaek lebih sering memasangkan senyum formal dalam urusan kerjanya

"Hm, begitulah. Jadi, kau harus bangga memiliki Kekasih sepertiku" Kata Hwitaek dengan tingkat percaya diri yang membuat Hyojong menggelengkan kepala, mendecak malas seolah bosan mendengar kata seperti itu

"Aku akan merasa bangga memiliki Kekasih sepertimu, kalau kau bisa datang ke Seoul dan berjalan santai denganku pekan depan" Ujar Hyojong dengan santai, bukan nada sendu yang memiliki arti 'aku rindu padamu, kapan kau bisa datang ke Seoul?'. Hyojong bukan tengah merengek untuk mendapat banyak waktu bersama Kekasih yang sibuk, dia lebih seperti menantang pada Hwitaek yang ingin dibanggakan Kekasih Hyojong

"Kau akan merasa sangat bangga memiliki Kekasih sepertiku, dan aku juga akan menagih sepuluh ribu won tadi. Tunggu saja, Sayangku" Panggilan Hwitaek pada bagian akhir membuat Hyojong kembali mengernyit tidak nyaman, mengabaikan ini mungkin sudah ratusan kali Hwitaek ingin memanggilnya dengan panggilan manis sedari mereka memulai hubungan satu tahun lalu

"Hm, makan dan istirahatlah dengan baik agar aku bisa membanggakanmu sebagai Kekasihku saat kau datang ke Seoul. Sampai jumpa" Hyojong menyelesaikan panggilan dan memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan tidur, hampir melabuhkan diri pada pulau impian saat dering bel terdengar dari bagian depan rumah susunnya. Changgu menawarkan sarapan bersama dengan menu masakan yang dibuatnya, bukan menu handalan ala masakan restoran, tapi setidaknya makanan yang dimasak dengan benar bukan hanya asal jadi.

Pada tempat yang berbeda, Hwitaek tidak mempermasalahkan Hyojong yang memutus sambungan begitu saja dan memilih membaringkan diri pada tempat tidur, ingin melabuhkan diri pada pulau impian yang tidak dikunjunginya dengan benar sedari dua hari yang lalu. Sosok Hyojong yang berjalan santai di sisinya dalam mimpi, mengembangkan senyuman dalam istirahat Hwitaek.

.

Ini adalah akhir pekan lainnya, hari dimana Hyojong baru merampungkan tugas pada pukul tiga dini hari dan terus merapatkan mata tanpa peduli dengan matahari yang semakin terik di luar jendela kamar. Ponsel Hyojong berada di tas dengan mode sunyi, sengaja dipasang oleh Hyojong agar tidak mengganggunya saat mengerjakan tugas. Beberapa panggilan atau pesan masuk terabaikan, lagipula beberapa diantaranya memang tidak begitu penting karena hanya berisi obrolan tidak jelas diantara teman-temannya. Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih empat puluh enam menit, saat Hyojong mulai membuka mata dan meraih tas yang diletak sembarang di bawah tempat tidur.

Hyojong hanya membaca beberapa pesan dengan acuh, membalas singkat pada Changgu yang berkata tidak bisa makan bersamanya karena memiliki jadwal kencan dengan Kekasihnya (teman lama yang bisa dia temui setiap hari tentu kalah dengan Kekasih Hubungan Jarak Jauh asal Tiongkok, jadi Hyojong tidak melontarkan protes atau semacamnya). Pesan paling akhir yang dibuka oleh Hyojong adalah pesan dari Hwitaek, menyuruhnya untuk mendengar pesan suara yang dia tinggalkan karena Hyojong tidak menerima beberapa panggilan darinya. Hyojong membuka kotak pesan selagi berjalan ke kamar mandi, membasuh wajah dan menyikat gigi dengan seadanya.

Sama dengan biasanya, suara Hwitaek menjadi suara makhluk hidup pertama yang Hyojong dengar pada bangun pertama di akhir pekan. Hanya saja, ini bukan panggilan pagi yang biasa dilakukan oleh Hwitaek (seharusnya begitu, tapi Hyojong terlalu nyaman dengan tidurnya hingga tidak menyadari panggilan Hwitaek) . . .

["Hei, Hyojong-ah. Ini sudah pukul delapan pagi, dan kau masih nyaman dengan bantal juga ranjang nyaman milikmu. Tentu kau tidur begitu larut hingga waktu ini masih terasa begitu pagi bagimu, jadi istirahat saja dengan nyaman. Aku akan menghubungimu, beberapa saat lagi"] Pesan suara pertama selesai, begitupun Hyojong yang masih menyikat deretan giginya dengan bentuk bulat

["Ini sudah pukul sembilan pagi, Hyojong-ah. Panggilanku seharusnya membangunkanmu dari tidur nyamanmu, dan lagi aku tidak masalah untuk menemukan kantung mata menghitam karena kau sering tidur larut untuk mengerjakan tugas. Ah, kudengar makan apel di pagi hari sangat baik, jadi kau harus mengambil setidaknya satu gigit apel. Aku masih menunggumu bangun, Sayang"] Hyojong sempat melirik pada ponsel yang diletak pada sisi kering wastafel, mengambil gelas dengan isi air bening dan melanjutkan dengan obat kumur

["Kau sudah terbangun, dan sedang membersihkan diri? Aku berharap, aku bisa membantumu mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan wajah. Ayolah bangun dan hubungi aku, pemandangan Seoul jadi sangat membosankan karena kau tidak ada disini. Sayang, ini menjadi akhir pekan yang sia-sia kalau aku hanya duduk di kafe dan meminum latte sendirian"] Acuh pada panggilan 'sayang' yang belum bisa diterimanya, Hyojong menghentikan gerakan untuk mengeringkan wajah dan menaruh handuk pada tempat handuk seadanya. Dia meraih ponsel di sisi wastafel dan melangkah dengan terburu, pijakan langkahnya begitu keras pada tangga darurat yang hening

"Sialan kau, Lee Hwi Taek. Kau membuatku olahraga begitu pagi" Perkataan yang dilontarkan Hyojong sewaktu berhenti di hadapan Hwitaek dengan nafas terengah, sempat membuat Hwitaek tersedak dengan minuman mahalnya yang dipesan hampir satu jam lalu

"Kantung matamu menghitam, tapi itu masih terlihat menarik bagiku. Selamat pagi, Hyojong-ah" Hwitaek menenggelamkan matanya dalam lengkungan senyum, bermaksud membuat Hyojong lupa dengan perasaan kesalnya. Lagipula, dia yang lebih wajar merasa kesal karena diacuhkan selama hampir empat jam, waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk menyelesaikan perjalanan dari Incheon menuju Seoul dengan kereta cepat

"Pagi" Jelas bahwa Hyojong tidak mungkin mengaku senyuman Hwitaek memang membuatnya lupa dengan rasa kesalnya, tapi senyuman tipis di wajah Hyojong menandakan bahwa Hyojong menyukai pagi dari akhir pekannya saat ini. Lupakan tentang teman-teman yang mengisi kotak obrolan dengan percakapan tidak jelas, lupakan tentang Changgu yang pergi dan tidak memasak makanan sungguhan untuknya, lupakan tentang dirinya yang harus melakukan olahraga pagi sebelum sempat mengonsumsi sesuatu. Hal yang perlu dipikirkan saat ini, suara Hwitaek dalam panggilan paginya yang gagal juga sosok Hwitaek yang ditemuinya secara langsung pada akhir pekan ini.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Ini fanfic request chochopanda99 (SF81-9), terinspirasi dari Wake Up Call nya VROMANCE (tapi bukan songfic sih). Aku masih perkenalan sama couple couple di Pentagon, jadi maaf kalo kurang sesuai. Rencananya sih, ini mau jadi kumpulan fanfic dari grup lain yang ngga sering aku tulis (aku utamanya nulis BTS, SF9, NCT). Aku tahu masih banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan, jadi Oklahoma review ^v^

Untuk chapter berikutnya : antara KNK, UP10TION, atau ROMEO (plis, jangan bilang cuma aku yang suka sama mereka).


	2. Chapter 2 : KNK

.

Lead Male or Second Lead Male (Inseong x Heejun)

 _BlueBerry's Random Fic_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Thanks to : SF81-9, Brie APel, Iceu Doger, kiyo, babyharu, mikigae, juga yang follow atau favorite cerita ini. 좋아요옹~

Heejun menuruni tangga Bis dan meregangkan tubuh yang terasa pegal, mengabaikan Pengemudi Bis yang meninggalkan asap sebagai pengganti ucapan 'sampai jumpa'. Tempat hiburan yang dilewatinya memasang musik dengan volume sangat keras, mungkin Heejun bisa tuli sesaat kalau dia memasuki tempat itu selama lima menit. Ada senyum tipis dari bibirnya karena pemikiran konyol yang melintas, bahkan dia kesulitan tidur karena tugas kuliah yang harus dia selesaikan, tentu dia tidak bisa berkunjung atau bersantai di tempat hiburan itu (Heejun tidak tahu bagaimana cara dia menyebut dirinya masuk ke tempat hiburan itu, selain 'bertindak bodoh' sebenarnya).

Toko kecil di sisi jalan begitu tenang, kalau Heejun mengacuhkan suara musik dari tempat hiburan yang menjadi samar saat ini. Langkah Heejun menjadi lamban karena menyadari seseorang yang tidak asing baginya, walau bukan sosok akrab yang melakukan perbincangan ringan dengannya setiap hari. Bibi pemilik toko kecil menyapa Heejun seadanya, setelahnya menggumam bahwa remaja masa kini tidak mengetahui waktu untuk bermain bersama. Orang tadi menoleh saat Heejun mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya dengan satu botol air putih yang dingin, sementara Heejun melirik pada soju yang dipegang oleh sosok yang tidak asing baginya.

.

Orang tadi mendelik dengan sebal, saat Heejun mengambil soju di tangannya tanpa meminta ijin. Heejun sendiri sibuk memperhatikan botol di tangannya dan mengembalikan pada orang di hadapannya tanpa mengatakan apapun, beralih membuka botol air miliknya dan menghabiskannya dengan cepat . . .

"Aku pikir, orang hanya meminum soju untuk pertemuan bisnis atau perbincangan santai dengan sesama teman dewasa" Heejun melontarkan pemikirannya, selagi merapatkan tutup botol yang sudah menjadi kosong

"Karena kau masih kecil, tentu kau tidak boleh sering meminum soju, apalagi sampai menghabiskan satu botol soju sendirian" Balas orang tadi yang dibalas lirikan tajam Heejun, namun Pemuda Oh itu mengangkat bahu dan tidak mempermasalahkan setelahnya

"Dalam drama yang biasa Ibuku lihat, orang dewasa atau remaja yang sudah legal meminum soju sendirian karena sedang memiliki masalah. Kau memiliki masalah juga, Jeong In Seong?" Heejun melontarkan tanya tanpa menggunakan sufiks '-ssi', '-nim', 'Sunbaenim', atau 'Hyung' pada tetangga rumah susun sekaligus senior di Kampusnya tersebut

"Kau seharusnya memanggil orang lain yang lebih tua atau lebih senior, terutama yang lebih dewasa dan lebih senior, dengan sufiks untuk menghormatinya. Kalaupun kau tidak ingin menggunakan sufiks, jangan bicara dengan cara yang membuat orang lain ingin memukulmu" Nasehat Inseong, yang dibalas anggukan sok mengerti oleh Heejun. Telinga kanannya mendengar perkataan Inseong dengan baik, sementara telinga kirinya 'membuang' perkataan Inseong yang membuatnya tidak memahami apapun perkataan si tetangga pintu sebelah

"Bukankah lebih nyaman untuk menceritakan hal pribadi pada orang yang tidak dikenal? Maksudnya, kau tidak sering bertemu dengannya dan tidak perlu khawatir masalah pribadimu menjadi bahan pembicaraan yang panas di sekolah" Heejun berujar yang dibalas anggukan setuju dari Inseong, namun mengernyit karena tidak mengerti maksud Heejun mengatakannya

"Perkataanmu terlalu rumit, Bocah. Katakan langsung pada intinya" Inseong mendengus geli, sewaktu Heejun menghembuskan nafas berat seolah dia merasa lelah karena sang lawan bicara tidak bisa memahami perkataannya yang sudah begitu jelas dan mendetail

"Kau seperti sedang memiliki masalah sulit, jadi kupikir kau membutuhkan teman bicara. Tapi, aku tidak yakin kau merasa nyaman kalau berpikir aku adalah tetangga rumah susun sekaligus juniormu di Kampus, jadi aku tidak memanggilmu dengan sufiks agar kau tidak menganggapku sedekat itu" Jelas Heejun yang dibalas Inseong dengan membulatkan mulut, melontarkan tawa kecil karena pemikiran Heejun yang dianggap konyol. Kalau orang lain yang menyarankan, mungkin Inseong menerimanya dan menceritakan masalah dengan mudah, tapi Inseong jelas tidak bercerita pada 'sumber masalah' nya

"Lebih baik kau segera pulang dan mengerjakan tugasmu, atau segera pulang dan memberitahu Jihun bahwa kau sudah sampai di rumah dengan aman" Balas Inseong yang membuat Heejun mengernyit, menggumamkan nama 'Jihun' selagi mencari alasan nama itu muncul diantara percakapan dirinya dan si tetangga pintu sebelah

"Hyung mendengar Jihun yang mengingatkanku untuk 'berhati-hati sewaktu pulang'?" Tanya Heejun, sementara Inseong acuh dengan sibuk memainkan botol soju, tidak berminat menghabiskan isi botol yang masih tersisa satu pertiga. 'tambahan dia menatap khawatir dan mengusap kepalamu, Bocah', Inseong hanya menyimpan lontaran sebalnya dalam hati

"Jihun mengatakan, bahwa dia melihat berita kriminal yang lokasinya dekat dengan rumah susun kita, jadi dia hanya mengingatkanku untuk berhati-hati" Heejun menjelaskan, walau tidak melihat ada tanda bahwa Inseong sedang mendengarkannya

"Pekan lalu, ada berita kriminal yang lokasinya tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal Seungjun. Kenapa Jihun tidak memperingati Seungjun-Hyung, seperti dia memperingatimu?" Protes Inseong yang membuat Heejun melihatnya, tidak tahu bahwa Inseong sungguhan mendengar apa yang dia katakan sedari tadi. Heejun memang bermaksud menjelaskan pada Inseong, tapi Inseong tidak memberi tanda dia menaruh perhatian pada ucapan Heejun, jadi Heejun pikir Inseong tidak mendengarnya namun juga terlalu malas untuk menghentikan ocehannya

"Ah, Inseong-Hyung. Kau ini terlalu sibuk belajar atau memang tidak peduli pada lainnya, hingga melewatkan berita tentang pasangan musuh paling terkenal di Kampus. Jihun tidak memperingatkan Seungjun-Hyung seperti bagaimana dia memperingatkanku, karena Jihun pulang bersama hingga menginap selama satu pekan terakhir di tempat Seungjun-Hyung" Inseong hanya mendengarkan perkataan Heejun, mengakui dia memang tidak peduli pada sekitarnya dengan anggukan kecil. Inseong bukan tipe anti sosial yang tidak memiliki teman, tapi dia lebih sering sibuk dengan statusnya sebagai Mahasiswa Semester Enam, jadi tidak banyak yang diperhatikannya selain kegiatan Kampus dan Heejun (tidak perlu menanyakan kenapa)

"Tapi, kenapa Inseong-Hyung terlihat tidak senang dengan Jihun yang mengatakan padaku untuk berhati-hati sewaktu pulang? Hyung seperti Kekasih Baru yang tengah cemburu tanpa alasan jelas" Perkataan Heejun membuat Inseong menghentikan gerakan memainkan botol sojunya untuk beberapa saat dan melontarkan tawa aneh dengan kesan terlalu canggung

"Kau bilang, aku cemburu? Aku cemburu karena kau mendapat perhatian dari Jihun?" Inseong menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan memasang ekspresi tidak percaya, Heejun memperhatikan Inseong seperti tengah berpikir dalam untuk menyelesaikan suatu kasus penting

"Bukan. Aku pikir, Hyung cemburu karena Jihun mengatakan dia khawatir padaku" Suasana jalanan memang sepi, begitu sepi hingga membuat keheningan yang canggung diantara keduanya. Heejun tidak mendengar samar dari musik tempat hiburan karena memberi atensi penuh pada senior di sebelahnya, sementara Inseong tidak memberi jawaban selain gerakannya yang menjadi lebih canggung

"Apakah aku adalah sumber masalah Inseong-Hyung?" Heejun berujar dengan senyum jahil yang terkesan begitu percaya diri, membuat Inseong mengerjap untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran penuh. Katakan saja Inseong sebagai pengecut, tapi Inseong belum bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada Heejun atau sekedar membiarkan Heejun tahu tentang perasaannya

"Sialan kau, Bocah! Pulang dan kerjakan tugasmu, sebelum bicaramu semakin aneh hanya karena mencium aroma soju" Heejun melangkah cepat untuk meninggalkan Inseong dengan tawa samar yang mengisi udara, merasa puas juga senang karena melihat ekspresi Inseong yang menurutnya lucu sewaktu merasa kesal. Inseong belum beranjak dari posisi sebelumnya, memperhatikan Heejun yang suara tawanya tidak lagi terdengar dan tas ransel putihnya tidak lagi terlihat

"Kau ini pemain utama atau pemain kedua dalam drama Bocah tadi? Bersikap tidak suka dan melakukan adu mulut dengannya untuk menarik perhatian, tapi hanya diam untuk memperhatikan dan tidak juga menyatakan perasaan" Bibi pemilik toko kecil yang sedari memperhatikan Inseong dan Heejun membuka suara, hampir membuat Inseong berteriak karena terkejut. Pakaian warna hitam yang dikenakan Bibi terlihat begitu kontras dengan masker wajah warna putih yang dikenakannya, membuat Inseong sempat berpikir bahwa dia melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan

"Kalau kau menunggu waktu yang tepat, seseorang yang seharusnya tidak menjadi pemeran utama bisa merebut posisi 'pemeran utama' darimu. Kalaupun si bocah menolakmu, kemungkinan terburuk hanya keluar dari 'drama' nya" Tawa kecil dari Bibi pemilik toko kecil tidak membuat Inseong merasa lebih baik, membuka tutup botol soju dan menghabiskannya secara langsung. Memang alasan itu yang membuat Inseong tidak mengatakan perasaannya, dia tidak ingin Heejun menjauhinya dan mengeluarkan dirinya dari drama remaja yang dimiliki Pemuda marga Oh itu, jadi dia hanya menjaga jarak dan memperhatikannya dengan label 'tetangga pintu sebelah' juga 'senior di Kampus'.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Pair yang di request sama **mikigae** , aku ngga yakin siapa uke di couple ini sih, tapi aku lebih suka kalo Heejun yang jadi maknae. Harusnya, ini di posting dua pekan sekali, tapi karena ada beberapa hal kemarin, jadi cuma dua kali dalam satu bulan ini. Maaf, kalo ceritanya datar dan mengecewakan. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^

Untuk chapter berikutnya : crack pair dari BAP, EXO atau VIXX (maaf aku pecinta crack pair mereka, jadi cuma bisa nulis crack pair)


	3. Chapter 3 : UP10TION

.

Younger who Love To Playing (Kuhn x Kogyeol)

 _BlueBerry's Random Fic_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Thanks to : FujosGirl, Brie APel, kiyowo, mikigae, juga yang follow atau favorite cerita ini. 조아요오옹~~~

Kuhn mengalihkan atensi dari sosok di sebelahnya yang tidak mengubah posisi sedari lima menit lalu, melirik pada minuman kaleng di tangannya yang masih terisi separuh dan menghabiskannya sekaligus. Bunyi benturan kaleng minuman miliknya yang tidak berhasil masuk dalam tempat sampah berbahan plastik membuat sosok di sebelah Kuhn menoleh, hanya melihat sebentar tanpa minat untuk mengomentari atau berceloteh. Tentu, Kuhn sendiri bukan tipe orang yang senang mendengar celoteh berisik atau semacamnya, tapi celoteh berisik yang dia anggap menyebalkan itu sekian kali lebih menyenangkan daripada ekspresi suram dari sosok di sebelahnya. Kogyeol –sosok Pemuda yang sedari tadi Kuhn bicarakan– hanya memandang lurus pada minuman kaleng miliknya yang sudah dibukakan oleh Kuhn beberapa saat lalu, seperti tidak memiliki keinginan untuk melakukan apapun.

Hanya ada sedikit kendaraan yang melintas atau orang yang berlalu, mengingat waktu malam yang semakin larut. Tangan Kuhn menutupi sebagian wajahnya karena dia sedang menguap, mendapat serangan kantuk mendadak saat dia melihat jam tangan pada pergelangan juga mengingat kelas dari Dosen Galak pada pagi nanti. Pandangan Kogyeol mengarah pada Kuhn tanpa minat, sedikit merasa kasihan Pemuda itu menunda istirahat karena dia menghubunginya untuk mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki masalah dengan Kekasihnya (lebih tepat untuk dikatakan sebagai mantan kekasih, karena orang itu sudah mengakhiri hubungan mereka). Manik Kuhn mengerjap untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran yang sempat memudar, dehaman Kogyeol seperti memberi tanda bahwa dia ingin mulai berbicara setelah hanya diam dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Jemari Kogyeol mengetuk sisi kaleng minuman di tangannya, seperti menimbang untuk mengatakan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya atau tidak. Matanya melirik pada sisi tubuhnya untuk menemukan Kuhn yang kembali menutup sebagian wajah karena menguap lebar, mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk terlambat merasa ragu bercerita pada Pemuda di sebelahnya . . .

"Kekasihku memutuskanku" Bukan pernyataan mengejutkan yang mampu menghilangkan rasa kantuk Kuhn, yah bisa dikatakan kalau Kuhn sama sekali tidak merasa terkejut dengan pernyataan itu

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak memiliki hubungan dengan orang yang lebih muda, tapi kau tidak pernah mendengarku" Kuhn membalas dengan datar, menopang kepala dengan sisi tangannya yang bersandar di penyangga bangku

"Hanya satu tahun lebih muda dariku. Kupikir, seharusnya, tidak ada masalah" Jawab Kogyeol tanpa mengangkat kepala, secara tidak langsung mengakui bahwa dia memang melakukan kesalahan dengan mengabaikan nasihat dari Kuhn

"Laki-laki yang lebih muda biasanya senang bermain, mungkin saja dia memang tidak pernah serius tentang hubungannya denganmu" Respon Kuhn, masih dengan nada datar yang menyebalkan

"Usia bukan hal yang bisa dijadikan tolak ukur seberapa dewasa sikap seseorang" Kogyeol membalas sebelum meminum minuman kaleng miliknya, tidak menghabiskan sekaligus dan menyisakan dua pertiga dari keseluruhan isi kaleng. Dia hanya bermaksud untuk membasahi bibirnya yang dirasa sudah mengering, hampir menempel sepenuhnya karena hanya mengatup sedari tiga puluh menit lalu

"Tapi, kau sedang merasa patah hati karena dipermainkan oleh seseorang yang lebih muda. Apakah aku salah?" Hanya hembusan nafas yang panjang menjadi balasan dari Kogyeol, mengakui bahwa dia kalah dan tidak bisa membalas perkataan Kuhn yang memang tidak salah

"Kau hanya sedang tidak beruntung karena bertemu dengan orang menyebalkan sepertinya, atau mungkin itu balasan karena kau mengabaikan orang yang berada di dekatmu" Pandangan Kuhn mengarah pada Kogyeol, membentuk senyuman dengan tipis karena menyadari si pemilik marga Go sempat meliriknya

"Aku hanya mendengar bagian dimana kau menghiburku dengan mengatakan, bahwa aku sedang tidak beruntung" Kogyeol mengangkat dagunya, hanya untuk melempar pandangan ke arah selain Kuhn di sisi kirinya

"Iya, terserah padamu saja, selama itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik" Kuhn terbiasa dengan penolakan secara langsung maupun tidak langsung dari Kogyeol, hanya mengangkat bahu dengan santai seperti tidak ada apapun yang terjadi

"Hyung, kau mengatakan padaku untuk tidak memulai hubungan dengan seseorang yang lebih muda, tapi kau sendiri mendekatiku yang lebih muda satu tahun darimu. Kau terlalu membingungkan, aku tidak tahu ucapan mana darimu yang bisa kupercaya" Ujar Kogyeol

"Kau sendiri mengatakan, kalau usia bukan hal yang bisa dijadikan tolak seberapa dewasa sikap seseorang" Balas Kuhn dengan ringan

"Aku memang tidak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang usia seseorang, tapi kau mengatakan berulang kali bahwa memiliki hubungan dengan orang yang lebih muda itu beresiko. Kau mengatakan, kalau orang yang lebih muda senang bermain dan tidak serius dalam suatu hubungan" Kata Kogyeol

"Aku tidak berpikir, ada yang salah dari perkataanku. Aku menyukai seseorang yang lebih muda dan mendapat penolakan, lalu seseorang itu menghubungiku saat dia memiliki masalah dengan Kekasihnya walaupun tidak ingin mendengar apa yang kukatakan. Aku menyukai seseorang yang lebih muda dan kembali ditolak olehnya, lalu seseorang itu mengajakku untuk menonton film bioskop berdua karena Kekasihnya tidak bisa datang. Aku menyukai seseorang yang lebih muda dan lagi-lagi ditolak olehnya, tapi seseorang itu mengajakku untuk bertemu setelah hubungannya dengan Kekasihnya berakhir secara menyebalkan. Bukan kesalahanku untuk menyukai orang yang lebih muda, karena orang ini terus menghubungiku seperti dia mengalami kesulitan tanpa kehadiranku" Ujar Kuhn

"Seseorang yang lebih muda itu aku" Gumam Kogyeol, mengambil kesimpulan dari perkataan Kuhn

"Jangan berpikir buruk. Aku bukan menganggapmu tidak dewasa, atau mengatakan aku merasa terganggu saat kau menghubungiku" Kuhn membuka mulut dengan cepat, memastikan Kogyeol tidak merasa salah paham

"Orang mengatakan, kalau ucapan pertama itu lebih jujur" Balas Kogyeol, sudah merasa salah paham dengan perkataan Kuhn sebelumnya

"Kalau aku mengatakan ini salahmu, rasanya salah karena aku sendiri masih menuruti perkataanmu. Kau memang orang yang lebih muda dariku dan belum bisa memiliki hubungan serius, tapi setidaknya kau memiliki bagian paling dasar untuk memulai hubungan denganku" Kata Kuhn yang membuat Kogyeol melihat ke arahnya, menemukan senyuman Kuhn yang membuatnya mendecak sebal

"Bagian paling dasar itu, apa maksudnya?" Tanya Kogyeol, membuat Kuhn menarik senyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya

"Rasa aman dan nyaman. Kau sudah merasa aman dan nyaman saat kau bersamaku, jadi bagian berikutnya akan menjadi lebih mudah kalau kau sudah memiliki bagian dasar. Waktu yang dibutuhkan agar kau mengaku bahwa kau membutuhkanku tidak singkat, tapi aku yakin seratus persen bahwa kau akan mengakuinya" Jelas Kuhn, menggunakan nada bicara seolah dirinya adalah karyawan bagian pemasaran yang tengah menjelaskan suatu produk pada konsumen

"Aku memang mengakuinya, aku membutuhkanmu" Pikiran Kogyeol masih berantakan setelah dia diputuskan secara menyedihkan oleh Kekasihnya, tapi Kuhn terdiam karena lontaran perkataan Kogyeol yang tidak dia pikirkan

"Bagian berikutnya adalah kau mengatakan, bahwa kau menyukaiku secara romantis, bukan sekedar teman bicara atau teman menonton film. Bagian ini menjadi bagian paling sulit, tapi ini akan baik saja karena kita sudah memiliki dua bagian awal" Lontaran kalimat Kuhn hanya dibalas seadanya oleh Kogyeol, merasa terlalu cepat bagi dirinya untuk membicarakan hubungan baru

"Kalau perasaanmu sudah baik, ayo pulang dan beristirahat" Kuhn mengerjap untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang kembali menyerangnya, melarikan tangan ke bagian belakang kepala dan menepuknya berulang kali untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri

"Hm" Perasaan Kogyeol belum terlalu baik, tapi Kuhn sepertinya sudah terlalu mengantuk untuk menemaninya dalam waktu yang lebih lama. Kepala Kogyeol menunduk selagi dia menyimpan tangan pada saku, berniat melangkah pergi sebelum Kuhn memegang bagian lengannya

"Kau melewati arah jalan yang salah" Pandangan tidak mengerti Kogyeol mengarah pada Kuhn yang menariknya pada arah berlawanan dengan arah gedung rumah susunnya yang searah dengan rumah Kuhn, hanya menuruti langkah Kuhn hingga berhenti pada tenda kedai makanan di sisi jalanan yang tidak begitu ramai

"Terserah padamu ingin memesan apa, selama itu bukan alkohol. Bangunkan aku, saat kau sudah merasa lebih baik dan ingin pulang" Kuhn memejamkan mata dengan posisi tidak nyaman setelah mengatakan itu pada Kogyeol yang tersenyum tipis di sebelahnya, senyuman tipis yang mengatakan 'terima kasih' lebih tulus daripada bila dia melontarkan kata itu secara lisan. Tentu Kuhn tidak mempermasalahkan tulang punggungnya yang bermasalah sepulang dirinya dari pertemuan dengan Kogyeol malam ini, Pemuda marga No itu terlalu sibuk memikirkan tentang senyuman tipis dari Kogyeol pada akhir pertemuan mereka dan menggumam bahwa dirinya akan kesulitan tidur setelah ini.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Akhirnya, bisa nyelesain pair yang di request sama **Brie APel sunbaenim** setelah sekian lama. Udah lama pengen ngerjain, tapi baru ketemu idenya, jadi baru bisa diselesaikan sekarang. Maaf, karena lama menunggu dan hasilnya ngga memuaskan. Makasih, buat yang udah mau ngebaca. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silakan review ^v^

Untuk chapter berikutnya : siapa aja dari grup underrated (selain SF9), boleh senior group juga boleh rookie group, boleh juga official pair maupun crack pair (maksud grup underrated disini grup yang belum pernah menang di acara musik)


	4. Chapter 4 : ASTRO

.

Some Trouble with Neighbor (Eunwoo x Moonbin)

 _BlueBerry's Random Fic_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Thanks to : Brie APel, Ars Firda, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, juga yang follow atau favorite cerita ini. 좋아요오옹~

Kepala Moonbin terangguk dengan sopan seperti mengucapkan 'terima kasih' pada Pengemudi Bis Umum yang membalasnya dengan pandangan malas, matanya menyipit seolah dia tengah melempar senyuman sopan pada Nenek Penumpang yang menduduki bangku di belakang sang pengemudi. Deru asap kendaraan umum meninggalkan Moonbin di halte tujuannya, meninggalkan Moonbin yang melihat kendaraan besar itu dengan pandangan datar tanpa kesan ramah sama sekali dan gerutu samar di balik masker yang menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya. Gerutu mengenai alarm murah yang tidak berfungsi dengan baik hingga dia terlambat bangun, gerutu mengenai guru sekolah yang membosankan hingga dia kesulitan memahami pelajaran, gerutu mengenai guru bimbingan belajar yang galak hingga dia tidak bisa menyandarkan punggung pada sisi bangku, juga gerutu mengenai suhu rendah karena hujan gerimis di kemarin sore yang membuatnya terserang flu dan harus menggunakan masker. Moonbin mempercayai bahwa sebagian besar penyakit lebih disebabkan karena beban pikiran daripada cuaca buruk atau kondisi tubuh, tapi rasanya enggan untuk membahas seseorang yang mengusik pikirannya dan membuatnya lebih sering menggerutu sedari kemarin.

Gonggong Anjing yang terdengar mendekatinya membuat Moonbin menghentikan gerutuannya, menemukan anjing bulu cokelat yang tidak begitu asing baginya. Kalung dengan tali panjang di bagian leher anjing itu menandakan bahwa dia memiliki pemelihara, mulut Moonbin membulat saat mengingat anjing itu sebagai anjing dari penjaga toko kelontong di sebelah rumah kos yang ditempatinya. Moonbin membungkuk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan anjing tersebut, mengusap sisi kepalanya selagi menggumamkan tanya siapa yang menemani anjing ini berjalan dan melepaskannya. Langkah terburu seseorang membuat Moonbin mengalihkan perhatian dari anjing bulu cokelat di hadapannya, melemparkan dengusan malas di balik masker yang dikenakannya saat mengetahui siapa orang yang menemani anjing ini berjalan dan terburu untuk menyusulnya. Pandangan memelas anjing bulu cokelat pada Moonbin membuat Moonbin mengurungkan keinginannya untuk segera pulang, ingin menghindari percakapan basi dengan orang yang baru datang. Mengerti kalau Moonbin ingin bermain dengan anjing namun merasa tidak nyaman dengan dirinya, Pemuda tadi –orang yang baru datang– mengatakan pada Moonbin untuk menemani Daebakie selagi dirinya membeli keperluan di minimarket.

Tingkah lucu Daebakie membuat sudut bibir Moonbin meninggi tanpa rasa lelah, menjadi pudar dan menghilang karena seseorang mengulurkan minuman kaleng padanya. Posisi Moonbin berubah menjadi berdiri tegak, hanya melihat minuman kaleng di tangannya tanpa keinginan membuka dan membasahi bibirnya yang mulai kering karena terus mengatup . . .

"Kau sedang sariawan?" Pertanyaan dari Pemuda di sebelahnya hanya mendapat gerakan kepala tanda menolak dari Moonbin, tambahan mata kucing Moonbin yang melirik sebal pada Eunwoo –si pemuda tampan yang terlihat begitu menyebalkan bagi Moonbin selama beberapa hari terakhir–

"Kau sedang flu?" Pertanyaan kedua dari Eunwoo dibalas dengan anggukan membenarkan Moonbin, mengecap bibirnya yang hampir menempel karena terlalu kering. Tatapan Moonbin mengarah pada minuman kaleng di tangannya, bergantian dengan tatapannya mengarah pada Eunwoo yang belum melepas pandangan darinya

"Tidak biasanya kau terserang flu. Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu secara berlebihan?" Eunwoo pikir, dirinya bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara dan senang menanyakan sesuatu dengan kesan pribadi pada orang lain. Tapi, setiap hal yang memiliki kaitan dengan Moonbin membuat Eunwoo mematahkan pemikiran tersebut

"Berbalik" Moonbin mendeham sebelum mengeluarkan suara dengan serak, mungkin karena Moonbin terlalu lama membiarkan kerongkongannya kering. Kegiatan kuliah yang melelahkan membuat Moonbin berpikir untuk segera tiba di tempat kosnya, rasanya tidak memiliki minat untuk mencari menu makan malam di kedai pinggir jalan atau sekedar membeli minuman dari mesin otomatis

"Apa?" Daripada memutar badan dan menjauh seperti apa yang Moonbin maksud, Eunwoo bergerak satu langkah dan mendekatkan wajahnya karena sebelumnya dia tidak mendengar perkataan Moonbin dengan jelas

"Kubilang, berba . . . ah . . . ACHOO!" Tubuh Moonbin memutar agar Eunwoo tidak terkena virus flu dari bersinnya, menutupi bagian mulutnya dengan dua tangan dan teringat bahwa dirinya menggunakan masker. Uluran saputangan Eunwoo tidak mendapat penolakan dari Moonbin, melepas salah satu tali masker yang dikenakannya dan mengusap bagian bawah wajahnya dengan saputangan dari Eunwoo

"Jangan mengenakannya, lagi. Virus flu-mu sudah menempel disini" Tegur Eunwoo sewaktu Moonbin ingin memasang kembali tali masker yang sempat dilepasnya, membuat Moonbin melirik padanya

"Kalau aku tidak mengenakannya, Hyung akan tertular virus dariku" Perkataan Moonbin membuat Eunwoo meninggikan sudut bibirnya, merasa lucu karena Moonbin terkesan marah dan kesal padanya namun juga mengkhawatirkannya dan tidak ingin dia terserang flu

"Karena kau yang menularkannya, aku pikir itu tidak menjadi masalah. Aku memiliki jaminan untuk mendapat makanan sehat secara gratis, karena kau adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab terhadap sesuatu yang kau pikir kesalahanmu bukan?" Dengus sebal Moonbin menanggapi balasan Eunwoo, tidak menolak sewaktu Eunwoo menarik tali masker yang masih terpasang di telinga Moonbin dan membuang masker pada tempat sampah yang tidak begitu jauh dari posisi mereka

"Tentu, aku bukan dirimu, Hyung" Moonbin membalas dengan ekspresi sebal, yang belum Eunwoo mengerti diberikan padanya karena alasan apa

"Aku tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa alasanmu kau memasang ekspresi sebal dan bicara dengan nada kesal padaku?" Tanya Eunwoo yang mendapat decakan malas dari Moonbin

"Aku tidak memasang ekspresi sebal, aku juga tidak bicara dengan kesal padamu" Kata Moonbin dengan nada kesal yang kentara

"Kelihatan dan terdengar dengan sangat jelas, mudah untuk mengetahuinya" Balas Eunwoo

"Kalau begitu, apa tidak mudah bagimu untuk mengetahui alasanku memasang ekspresi sebal dan bicara menggunakan nada kesal padamu?" Hanya diam yang membalas pertanyaan Moonbin, Eunwoo melirik pada Daebakie yang memperhatikan dirinya dan Moonbin selagi menggerakkan ekor. Hanya mencari kesibukan lain karena pandangan dan nada bicara Moonbin padanya saat ini menyeramkan, membuatnya canggung untuk memperhatikannya

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya itu berhubungan denganku" Eunwoo meringis dan merutuki dalam hati bahwa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah, menemukan pandangan Moonbin yang semakin tajam padanya saat Eunwoo melirik ke sisi samping

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa ini harus berhubungan denganmu, tapi aku kesulitan mengerjakan tugas karena memikirkanmu, Hyung. Aku merasa pening karena menerus memikirkanmu, menjadi lebih pening karena terkena hujan dan penghangat ruangan di tempatku tidak berfungsi" Ujar Moonbin

"Kau seharusnya mengatakan padaku, kalau penghangat di ruang tinggalmu tidak berfungsi" Wajah Eunwoo masih memperlihatkan ekspresi bingung, belum mengerti apa alasan Moonbin terkesan menjauhinya dan melempar pandangan tajam padanya

"Tidak bisa, Eunwoo-Hyung sudah begitu mengganggu pikiranku tanpa bertemu denganku. Kalau aku meminta bantuan darimu, artinya aku harus bertemu denganmu, Hyung" Balasan yang dilontarkan Moonbin tidak juga menjawab rasa bingung dari Eunwoo, melirik pada Daebakie yang memiringkan kepala seperti memberi tatapan bingung pada Moonbin

"Aku tidak merasa kalau kita memiliki masalah, atau mungkin aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan, dalam pandanganmu?" Eunwoo bicara dengan perlahan, tidak ingin dia salah mengatakan sesuatu hingga ekspresi Moonbin semakin keras padanya. Pemuda marga Moon menghembus napas dengan kasar, menundukkan wajahnya dari pandangan telak Pemuda dengan marga asli Lee disebelahnya

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Aku tidak mengerti dengan pemikiranku saat ini, aku canggung untuk berhadapan denganmu, tapi aku merasa khawatir saat tidak bertemu denganmu. Apa ini bisa disebut sebagai kesalahanmu?" Sudut bibir Eunwoo meninggi karena pertanyaan yang dilontar oleh Moonbin, mulai mengerti alasan Pemuda itu memasang ekspresi kesal padanya

"Kau lucu" Balasan tidak sesuai dari Eunwoo membuat Moonbin mengangkat wajahnya, merutuki keputusan itu karena senyuman hangat yang diarahkan oleh Eunwoo padanya

"Perkataanmu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Hyung" Pandangan Moonbin tidak melepaskan wajah Eunwoo di hadapannya, rasa panas di sisi wajah Moonbin membuat Pemuda itu menepuk pipinya dengan ringan. Eunwoo menyimpan tangannya di saku pakaian, menahan diri untuk memberi usapan di puncak kepala atau melayangkan cubitan ringan pada pipi Moonbin, karena Moonbin masih terlihat bingung dan dia tidak ingin menambah kebingungannya untuk saat ini

"Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf" Eunwoo belum bosan melemparkan senyum pada Moonbin di hadapannya, melontarkan permintaan maaf untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting dan bukan masalah seharusnya. Tipe pasangan yang diinginkan oleh banyak orang, ditambah dengan perhatian kecil yang membuat perasaan Moonbin menjadi lembut (Moonbin ingat Eunwoo memberikan plester pereda panas saat dirinya mengurung diri karena terserang demam sekitar empat bulan lalu, Eunwoo mengatakan dia khawatir karena tidak melihat Moobin seharian)

"Ini bukan masalah besar, Eunwoo-Hyung tidak perlu meminta maaf" Moonbin melupakan keinginan awalnya mengacuhkan Eunwoo untuk mengurangi pening karena tidak berhenti memikirkan Eunwoo, lagipula pikiran mengenai Eunwoo semakin sering mengganggunya saat dia berusaha mengacuhkan dan tidak memikirkan Eunwoo

"Kau mengatakan ini bukan masalah besar, tapi kau menghindariku selama beberapa hari dan memandang dengan kesal saat bertemu denganku" Eunwoo menarik sudut bibir yang tergelitik karena gerakan canggung Moonbin di sebelahnya, Pemuda marga Moon itu hanya membuka dan menutup mulut selagi memikirkan apa yang harus dia katakan sebagai balasan

"Jangan berpikir terlalu keras. Ayo pulang, dan beristirahat" Langkah Eunwoo berada di depan, tidak melangkah dengan terburu karena Moonbin sibuk melakukan permainan bersama Daebakie di belakangnya. Eunwoo tidak perlu melihat secara langsung untuk mengetahui Moonbin tersenyum juga sesekali melontarkan tawa di belakangnya, tidak berusaha menyalahkan Moonbin untuk rasa pening di kepalanya. Rasa pening karena tidak mengerti alasan Moonbin menghindarinya hingga membuat Eunwoo merasa khawatir karena tidak menemukan Moonbin dalam ruang pandangnya, menambah rasa pening saat bertemu dengan Moonbin yang mengenakan masker dan bersin di hadapannya. Paling tidak, Eunwoo merasa lebih baik karena saat ini Moonbin berada dalam area pandangnya dan dia dapat mendengar tawa Moonbin tidak jauh di belakangnya.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Couple yang direquest sama **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** , akhirnya bisa diposting setelah hampir sebulan ditaruh di draf. Terinspirasi dari webtoon 'Fragmented', setelah stuck sama beberapa ide lainnya. Maaf, karena laamaa banget ngga update dan kembali dengan hasil mengecewakan, atau kesalahan tulis yang aku lewatin. Makasih, buat yang udah mau baca. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^

(Ini adalah kumpulan fanfic dari grup yang ngga atau belum pernah aku tulis, dan SF9 termasuk grup yang aku tulis beberapa kali, makanya aku bilang grup underrated selain SF9. Jadi, maaf banget buat yang request Couple dari SF9 disini)


	5. Chapter 5 : HALO

.

So-Cool Senior (Jung Young Hoon 'Ooon' x Kim Yoon Dong)

 _BlueBerry's Random Fic_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

 **Thanks to : mikigae, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Cho Jin Ae, juga yang follow dan favorite cerita ini. 아주 좋아용~~~**

Yoondong segera mendudukkan diri di bangku barisan tengah dan meluruskan kakinya yang pegal usai mengelilingi Gedung Sekolah bersama senior pembimbing, kepalanya menjadi tegak untuk melihat senior pembimbing yang memasang ekspresi datar padanya dan teman-temannya. Perasaan Yoondong merasa sebal karena sang senior menampilkan ekspresi terkesan sok keren yang membuat murid perempuan di depannya menggumam berisik, walaupun murid tingkat satu yang masih dalam masa pengawasan kakak kelas itu mengakui bahwa sang senior memang keren. Senior itu belum memperkenalkan diri sedari membimbing para murid tingkat satu untuk mengenalkan fungsi setiap ruangan di sekolah, lontaran sapa antara para murid senior tidak melibatkan nama yang membuat beberapa murid perempuan mendengus sebal karena mereka ingin mengetahui nama sang kakak kelas.

Perhatian Yoondong beralih dari senior sok keren yang berada di bagian depan ruang kelas, melihat teman sebangkunya yang memainkan permainan video genre peperangan. Manik Pemuda marga Kim itu menelusuri ruangan dan melihat hampir seluruh teman sekelasnya sibuk mengobrol dengan teman sebangku masing-masing, hingga berhenti pada dua murid perempuan yang duduk di barisan belakang mengobrol dengan ekspresi antusias dan berulang kali mencuri pandangan ke bagian depan ruangan kelas, tepatnya pada si senior yang masih memasang ekspresi sok keren. Tangan Yoondong terlipat selagi menerus memperhatikan sang senior yang mengedarkan pandangan –mungkin ingin bersikap keren dengan memastikan seluruh adik kelasnya sudah berada di kelas–, pandangan datar sang senior bertemu dengan pandangan sebal Yoondong yang terkesan tidak memiliki alasan.

Ketukan di pintu kelas membuat Yoondong menyelesaikan adu pandangnya dengan si senior lebih dulu, menemukan dua murid yang sebelumnya ijin menuju toilet kembali menempati bangku mereka di barisan sama dengannya . . .

"Karena semuanya sudah disini, aku ingin memastikan. Ada hal yang belum kalian mengerti, atau ada hal yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" Kernyitan sebal berada di wajah Yoondong, saat senior itu menaruh kedua tangan di meja seperti ingin kelihatan keren. Tangan Yoondong masih berada dalam posisi melipat, tidak mengikuti gerakan temannya untuk meninggikan tangan agar mendapat kesempatan bertanya atau sekedar ingin mendapat perhatian dari senior

"Aku ingin tanya, siapa namamu? Kau mengenalkan setiap ruangan dan memberitahu fungsi dari ruangan itu, tapi kau tidak memberitahu siapa namamu juga apa posisimu di Sekolah ini" Murid Laki-laki yang ditunjuk oleh senior sok keren menjadi orang pertama yang melontarkan pertanyaan

"Namaku Jung Young Hoon, dan posisiku adalah pengganti anggota pengurus yang seharusnya membimbing kalian hari ini" Telinga Yoondong menangkap gumaman dari beberapa murid perempuan di dekatnya kalau senior pembimbing mereka yang tampan ternyata memiliki nama Younghoon

"Jung-Sunbaenim, siapa nama senior tampan yang menjaga Perpustakaan tadi? Apakah dia sudah memiliki Kekasih? Kalau dia tidak memiliki Kekasih, dia tentu memiliki nomor ponsel kan?" Seorang murid perempuan dengan pita besar di kepala melontar tanya dengan nada manja, membuat Yoondong memandang kesal dengan pemikiran anak perempuan ini tentu anak manja yang merepotkan

"Pertanyaan pertama, namanya Jaeyong. Pertanyaan kedua, dia sudah memiliki Kekasih, dan kupikir aku tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk itu" Yoondong melihat Gadis itu menundukkan kepala dan menurunkan bahunya seperti kehilangan semangat, setelah mendengar jawaban dari Younghoon

"Apa saja kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Klub Basket?" Itu memang pertanyaan yang biasa dilontarkan murid baru, jadi Yoondong tidak memberi respon berlebihan pada pertanyaan itu

"Tentunya latihan, diadakan setidaknya dua atau tiga kali dalam sepekan, dan menjadi lebih rutin saat mendekati waktu kompetisi. Kau bisa menanyakan rinciannya pada Anggota Klub Basket, setelah ini" Jawaban Younghoon mendapat decakan dari Yoondong, menggumam kalau dia tidak mengerti bagaimana orang yang tidak memiliki kepedulian pada kegiatan sekolah menjadi pembimbing kegiatannya dan teman sekelasnya

"Siapa nama Anggota Klub Basket yang kita temui di Kantin?" Beberapa murid perempuan merespon pertanyaan itu dengan angguk seolah pertanyaan itu sama seperti pemikiran mereka, sementara Yoondong masih berusaha mengingat orang yang dimaksud hingga menimbulkan antusias dari sebagian besar murid perempuan di kelasnya

"Kita menemui beberapa anggota Klub Basket di Kantin, kalau aku tidak salah ingat. Apa kau ingin aku menyebutkan semuanya?" Seruan antusias para murid perempuan membuat Yoondong merasa telinganya pengang, menemukan ekspresi mengernyit tidak nyaman di wajah Younghoon sebelum sang senior menyebutkan nama dan ciri-ciri setiap Anggota Klub Basket yang mereka temui di Kantin

"Apakah Younghoon-Oppa sudah memiliki Kekasih?" Selesai Younghoon menyebut nama dan ciri dari Anggota Klub Basket, murid perempuan di barisan belakang yang sempat diperhatikan Yoondong melontarkan pertanyaan

"Younghoon-Oppa, bagaimana tipe idealmu?" Yoondong memindah pandangan pada murid perempuan di sisi penanya sebelumnya, tidak memberi kesempatan sang senior menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Pandangan Yoondong mengarah tidak senang pada dua murid perempuan itu, merasa sikapnya tidak sopan dengan memberi pertanyaan tanpa menunggu jawaban

"Ah. Kenapa kalian menanyakan hal ini padaku?" Pandangan datar Yoondong mengarah ke bagian depan kelas untuk menemukan Younghoon yang mengusap tengkuk dengan ekspresi tidak nyaman, memberi gestur seperti orang yang ketahuan kencan

"Kami hanya ingin tahu, Oppa" Satu diantara dua murid perempuan itu membalas dengan ekspresi memelas, menunggu jawaban yang diharapkan walau ekspresi Younghoon seharusnya sudah cukup memberitahu jawabannya

'BRAK!' Bunyi keras akibat pukulan seseorang pada meja membuat orang-orang dalam ruangan itu menoleh pada Yoondong, pelaku utama dari keributan

"Yoondong-ah" Younghoon menggumam dengan menutupi bagian atas wajahnya, merasa pening hanya dengan mengetahui pelaku dan menebak alasan kekesalannya

"Kalian ini siapa? Berani sekali, kalian memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Oppa' di hari pertama kalian bertemu?" Jemari Yoondong menunjuk pada dua murid perempuan di barisan belakang, memasang ekspresi galak dengan maksud mengancam

"Kau sendiri memang siapa, hingga perlu memukul meja dan memarahi kami? Kau bersikap seperti Kekasih Younghoon-Oppa saja" Murid perempuan itu membalas dengan ekspresi menyebalkan, mengangkat dagu seperti menunggu balasan dari Yoondong

"Aku memang Kekasih Younghoon-Hyung! Kenapa?!" Teman satu kelas Yoondong memasang ekspresi tidak percaya, sementara Younghoon memijat pangkal hidungnya karena rasa pening dari suara tinggi yang digunakan dua orang itu. Kepalanya terangkat saat suasana menjadi tenang, menemukan pandang dari para adik kelas juga tudingan telunjuk dari Kekasihnya yang menandakan dia harus terlibat dalam perdebatan tidak penting antara tiga murid tingkat satu itu.

Yoondong mengatakan kalau dia tidak memiliki alasan istimewa saat dia menyimpan komik di lemari dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dengan ketebalan yang bisa membuat matanya menjadi berat secara tiba-tiba, berpikir dia bisa mengejutkan Younghoon pada hari pertama masa orientasi. Tapi, Yoondong tidak berpikir kalau Younghoon juga mengejutkannya dengan menjadi senior pembimbingnya juga murid tingkat satu lainnya. Hanya dengan berdiam diri sudah membuat Younghoon diperhatikan oleh beberapa murid perempuan, belum lagi saat Younghoon memimpin barisan dan mengenalkan fungsi dari setiap ruangan di sekolah. Kalau memikirkan sekali lagi, Yoondong jadi merasa alasan dirinya kesal hingga memukul meja sungguh kekanakan, dirinya sudah menjadi murid sekolah menengah atas (walaupun masih berada di masa orientasi) dan seharusnya dia bersikap lebih dewasa dari saat sekolah menengah pertama.

Pandangan Yoondong mengarah pada jalanan yang dia lewati, berulang kali menggumam kalau dirinya terlihat bodoh karena memukul meja dan melakukan adu teriak dengan murid perempuan itu. Kepala Younghoon mengangguk membenarkan di sebelahnya, memberi pendapat tanpa suara yang dia tahu tidak dibutuhkan oleh Yoondong . . .

"Kau setuju kalau aku terlihat bodoh?" Gerakan mengangguk Younghoon terhenti saat Yoondong menoleh ke arahnya dan memberi pertanyaan

"Aku harus menjawabnya dengan jujur?" Balik Younghoon yang membuat Yoondong menggeleng dengan cepat, tidak ingin mendengar Younghoon menjawab jujur tanpa menggunakan penyaring yang membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih buruk

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar ucapan jujurmu, Younghoon-Hyung" Kalimat penolakan Yoondong membuat Younghoon meninggikan sudut bibirnya, menertawai tingkah Yoondong yang dia pikir lucu. Perasaan Yoondong sedang buruk, membuatnya merasa tersinggung dengan senyum Younghoon yang seharusnya tidak dipermasalahkan

"Iya, kau terlihat bodoh" Tangan Younghoon meraih tangan Yoondong, bergerak secepat mungkin sebelum yang lebih muda mulai berpikir ingin melayangkan pukulan ringan atau cubitan atau apapun itu pada tubuhnya

"Tapi, karena pengakuanmu yang kelihatan bodoh, murid perempuan mengerti untuk menjaga jarak dan tidak bersikap sok akrab denganku, juga kita bisa pulang bersama setiap hari" Younghoon melanjutkan dengan senyuman tipis, ekspresi sok keren yang membuat Yoondong mendecak terkesan sebal selagi memalingkan fokus pandangan dari Pemuda Jung di sebelahnya

"Kau mengatakan itu dengan jujur?" Pertanyaan Yoondong dilontarkan tanpa melihat Younghoon di sebelahnya, tidak melihat ekspresi jahil pada wajah Kekasihnya

"Bukankah kau yang mengatakan, kalau kau tidak mendengarku bicara jujur?" Balasan Younghoon membuat wajah Yoondong memerah, bukan lagi merona kemerahan karena malu seperti beberapa saat sebelumnya, melainkan kemerahan karena kesal merasa dipermainkan oleh Younghoon

"Kau menyebalkan" Tatapan tajam Yoondong mengarah telak pada Younghoon di sebelahnya, tidak berhasil melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Younghoon dan membuatnya membiarkan Pemuda Jung itu memegang tangannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang ditekuk. Suara tawa halus Younghoon di sebelahnya terdengar, kemungkinan besar menertawakan dirinya yang terkesan begitu kekanakan.

.~~~KKEUT~~~.

Pair yang direquest sama **mikigae** , sebenarnya aku ngga terlalu kenal sama member HALO sih, cuma sekedar tahu nama doang. Udah lama selesainya, tapi baru dapet koneksi data buat publish. Maaf karena jarang update, hasil mengecewakan, atau kesalahan tulis yang aku lewatin. Makasih, buat yang udah mau baca. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^


End file.
